


Pυвerтy вlυeѕ || Ayαĸαɴe

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato is testipop cutie, Kinda Crack, Little abuse, M/M, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato's voice cracks in the middle of meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pυвerтy вlυeѕ || Ayαĸαɴe

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but school just started back up

Tatara's voice just seemed to grow smaller and smaller in Ayato's head as he zoned out of the whole Aogiri meeting all together. He was sitting on the couch next to Eto who was swinging her feet and looking at Tatara. Across from them was Naki and Kaneki, Naki just quite obviously not really paying attention and settled for drawing in his book with crayons and Kaneki giving full focus to the older man. Noro was standing at the back and just doing what a Noro does, standing there, silently. As per usual for the tall odd male.

He just, zoned out, being the youngest in the room. Or more, the whole of the organisation. He couldn't help it, being a teen and all, he found it harder to focus on things but still managed to get this basic idea of what was happening. If it was detailed to hell, he'd let Kaneki handle that area. The pair were una officially dating and he'd use the excuse 'You'll do it if you love me' like a sneaky child in some respects.

Kaneki glanced over at him, still listing and remembering absolutely everything. He watches Ayato, the boy slumped in his seat and looking bored as all hell. He had to admit this mission briefing was quite boring. 'Ayato-kun isn't paying attention, does Tatara-san notice? Or even care?' The half Ghoul wondered in his mind. 

Then Tatara called names "Naki, you're taking the front lines. Eto's with me. Noro, do as you please. Kaneki, Ayato, you'll be handling break in and finding the target" 

"Hell yes!" Naki cheered with a grin.

"Kaayyyyy" Eto sang out.

Noro didn't move at all to show his understanding of the plan but Tatara knew he got it.

"Understood" Kaneki responded.

Ayato grumbled at first then "Yeah, I got IT" his voice cracked at the end. His fucking voice cracked and both his hands slapped over his mouth. Eto burst out laughing with Naki, Tatara gave a snort of amusement and Kaneki held in his own giggles, finding it amazingly adorable for his boyfriend. Ayato was more embarrassed then he'd ever been in his life, sinking down into the black couch. 

"Ah the joys of being a growing boy~" Eto teased with a giggle. If looks could kill, her head would have been served by Ayato's glare.

No one else made a comment, apart form Naki of course. The blond haired male fell of the couch in laughter "Cherry boy's balls dropped!"

Kaneki looked towards Naki, then back to Ayato who was fuming with a mix of rage and embarrassment. Cheeks clearly showing this. "S-s-shut up! Fucking dickhead! Why don't you go jack off to Yamori or something!?" He yells over Naki's laughter. 

Naki swiftly goes from laughter to anger mixed crying "You dare speak about Boss so lightly! I'll kill you!" He says and launched himself at Ayato. 

Tatara didn't seem to bothered by this, which was very unusual. Perhaps it was since the meeting was basically over as the fight broke out. Ayato was knocked back on the couch, Eto had already moved and just stood off next to Tatara. Ayato kicked Naki of him, breaking a rib as he did but Naki didn't give up and just launched again. Kaneki had seen enough of this, niether if them were going to back down and Ayato's embarrassment was still as clear as day.

Kaneki round house kicks Naki into the wall and his kagune wraps around both their necks, strangling them and making it difficult for the them to breath. "Both of you can calm down. Now." He said, knowing they'd never apologise to each other as he watched both Ghouls grow weak from his kagune's strong grip. He keeps his grip as it is, only slighting loosening it and then tightening it again. "We'll be going now, the meeting is over I presume" he says and leaves anyway, taking Ayato with him and throwing Naki away. 

Once in the safety of his room, he drops Ayato onto the bed, kagune letting go of the boys brusied neck. A thick ring of purple skin showed on Ayato's neck like a collar as he wheezed for air and struggled to talk. There was no doubt Naki was having the same problems. Ayato couldn't bark out insults and just glared harshly, currently being mute. "I'm so sorry baby, but you and Naki would probably never listen to reason so I had to step in" he says and moves closer, kissing Ayato's cheek. 

The pairs relationship wasn't necessarily unhealthy in all its form, sure they were a few things such as this. Their violence was different, they'd never truly abuse each other or put the other down. But the odd couple of hits were still there, it was in their nature and they both didn't really care. Due to their strength, it was mere play fighting to them and if they really wanted to have a battle for training, tests of strength, they sure as hell would. It was simply a relationship that was odd and unique, healthy for them. However due to their relationship being secret beyond anyone other than themselves, they also gave the act of hate or un interest to each other when around others.

"I'll make it up to you baby and don't worry about him, he's just jelous if how cute you sounded" Kaneki says and pulls Ayato close, kissing the marks on his neck. He chuckles as Ayato's cheeks heat up again, kissing them. He covered the younger in light kisses, watching his soundless reactions "Aya-chan is so cute~ ahh, I can't take it" he teases.

"F-fu cker.." Ayato painfully wheezes out, his throat burning. Kaneki frowned and kissed the markings, feeling bad for applying to much pressure if it had this effect. He didn't know his own strength very well.

"Don't try and talk baby, it'll only hurt and take longer to heal" Kaneki scolded and silenced him with a kiss. Ayato sure as hell used this to get back at him, biting Kaneki's lips roughly to the point of bleeding. The white haired male didn't care and just let him. It was when Ayato began to kiss Kaneki's neck that he was confused, why was Ayato giving him affection when he was clearly annoyed. 

Then it bit him, literally. Ayato clamped his teeth down onto the flesh of where neck met shoulder, pulling away a decent piece of Kaneki's flesh and growling. 

"Ow! Ayato! You little shit" Kanaki complained and smacked the boys head. "I'm not your late night snack- ay!" Ayato's took off another chunck after he'd swallowed the first. "Bite me one more time and I swear-" The Ghouls tongue lapped at the dripping blood and took another small bite just to annoy Kaneki further. "Cheeky little shit aren't you?" 

By the way Ayato was grinning Kaneki knew he was right about his currently mute boyfriend, the flesh wound hopefully help the healing process go quicker. Kanaki's own flesh wound was healing right up.

With a sigh he pushes Ayato's face away from him and made the boy fall on the bed "Just get some sleep, we've got a job later" he says and pulls off his clothing, apart from his boxers. Ayato threw off his parka, kicked off his boots and stripped down into his boxers and t shirt. Kaneki made quick work and gently smacking him on the head and scolding him for making a mess, the muted boy giving a soundless laugh. 

"Don't do that- I can't hear you laugh and you know how cute I think that is, you're teasing me" Kaneki whines and lays down next to Ayato, pulling Ayato close to him. The smaller boy smriked and yawned, settling down and making quick work of falling asleep. "Did you just- you adorable shit" Kaneki huffs and holds him close, falling asleep soon after. 

Kaneki sure as hell got a scolding from Ayato when they woke up and the boys voice was fixed.


End file.
